When Stars Shine
by Extraho
Summary: Bellatrix is in court with a dementor on each side. She remembers the times that used to be the happiest of her life, but now they only bring her pain. Her madness lets go for a little while; a moment of clarity. Why did she join the Dark Lord? Oneshot


**When Stars Shine**

Bellatrix sat magically chained in a chair in the middle of an underground courtroom with a dementor at each side with their half rotted hands on her shoulders. The years on the run and in Azkaban had not been kind to her, but she still had those timeless 'Black' features.

Her head hurt as her memories flooded her mind eye. 

* * *

><p><em> "Why Bella? Why did you do this?" he said and raised his hand to stroke her tear stained chin through the tiny hole in the prisons stonewall.<em>

_ "So I could be with you"_

* * *

><p>No one said a word. Every member of the ministry was there. Everyone from the order was there, except one.<p>

"How do you plead?" the judge thundered through the quiet room.

"Does it really matter." Her hollow voice replied. "Will you not kill me anyway?"

"How do you plead?" the judge repeated. His voice was cold as ice even in a room as cold as this one. Bellatrix struggled out of her reverie of madness for a moment of clarity.

"Not guilty, I have served my sentence."

A buzz of astonishment zoomed though the crowd.

"Please, do elaborate Mrs. Lestrange."

* * *

><p><em>"Bella, my star, I know we cannot marry because of our parents, but will you bond with me?" Bellatrix sank to her knees beside her love and took his hands on hers. Tears pearled down her flushed cheeks as she smiled.<em>

_ "Yes, yes yes yes! Merlin I love you so much" his chiselled features split in a wide grin. He slipped a ring of white gold on her middle finger before he embraced her and swung her around in a full circle. Bellatrix squeaked in surprise and joy._

_ "I love you too Bella._"

* * *

><p>Bellatrix sneered at the man. Lestrange.<p>

"I've suffered for 15 years without a sentence and without a trial. Suffered for the crimes of others. Is it fair to punish twice for the same wrongdoing?"

"You were a marked deatheater…"

"I was NOT marked until he forced me to take it after we escaped."

"He?"

"Lestrange." She spat. "Nothing in the life of a Black has ever gone our way. We were all such great disappointments to our parents." The bitterness was dripping from her voice. Her words had stirred a curiosity with the judge. Was it not a common fact that the Blacks were supporters of the dark and reared their children to be so?

"Did you really think that any of us care anymore? We just want our children to live, as we wanted to live when we were young. How many of our generation was killed in their teens due to 'accidents? How many of us lived on the streets while the ministry paid for our school supplies? How many were disowned due to 'personal reasons'? Can you answer that? Because that is how many death eaters who chose the future lives of their children above the redemption of their own souls. Only one pure family survived the recruiting, but who cared about the rest?" She was yelling now.

"NO ONE! Our parents believed in it all of course. 'Bella dearest. Please to this for your old mummy. I am too old to fight. This is the war that will shape you life for the better" Bellatrix mimicked her mother's manipulation voice.

"Too old a the age of 36…" Bellatrix lost her voice as the madness gripped her again. 

* * *

><p><em> "You foul bitch! How dare you come to this bed on our wedding night already soiled!" Lestrange yelled and slapped her across her face. She curled herself into a ball and did her best to protect the life growing inside of her. Her love had made a song for her. He said he dreamt it and that it was for her. He said that no matter were he was he would come for her when she sang. Her lips formed the words. But no sound came out.<em>

* * *

><p>Harry had to strain his hearing to hear what she was humming. The tunes that escaped her lips were harmonic and filled with love and longing. Her voice grew steadier and he could hear the words she sang.<p>

_My star my star_  
><em> Only you leave a scar<em>  
><em> In my heart<em>

His own heart wretched as an old wound tore open. It could not be her. The next soft lines set his mind in stone.

_The grief and the cold_  
><em> Leaves me alone<em>  
><em> But your tears and your screams <em>  
><em> Drives away my sanity <em>

_ We freeze and fall _  
><em> Till our souls cease to call <em>  
><em> For it's scar<em>  
><em> My star my star<em>

Bellatrix did no know what to do. She knew he was dead, so why did she sing. His soul never ceased to call for her.

Draco sat in the audience and felt his eyes brim with tears as his mothers voice filled the cold chamber with her warm, but distant voice. If only his father was still alive.

The dementors had stepped down. The song had fed them enough to state their thirst for all innocence.

"I fought for the life of my sons." She said. Her voice was barely above a whisper as she fought the madness that called upon her.

"You don't have any sons, Lestrange." The judge huffed.

* * *

><p><em> "Cissy please! He is my firstborn son, a Black and we take care of our own! Please, I already lost my youngest," Bellatrix pleaded desperately for her infant child. Nacrissa looked down at the beautiful boy. His hair was just like his father and his nose just as straight. He had the Black charm under his tiny thumb already before he could say his first word.<em>

_ "Fine. But I've got to do something about his hair" she said as she combed her fingers through the messy raven black hair._

* * *

><p><p>

_"The black stars float high _  
><em> In the evening night sky<em>  
><em> I bleed for you<em>  
><em> My star my star"<em>

Bellatrix sang again. Above her sat two teenage boys with their eyes brimming with tears for a father they never got to know, one more than the other.

The judge had gone tired from the ever increasing noise from the crowd and Bellatrix' harmonic humming. He hammered his desk and demanded silence.

"I here by sentence Bellatrix Lestrange to the Kiss. Immediate execution."

Kiss.

The last time he kissed her was the day before he died.

* * *

><p><p>

_ "Bella…" he breathed. His kiss was hot, needing and passionate. Sixteen years of suppressed love and yearning was set loose, all in one kiss._

_ Before Bella knew what had happened she found herself lying flat on the kitchen table with her legs snugly holding his hips. _

_ He filled her. Stretched her like no other ever could or ever had. The only who had ever brought her to the peak was now spreading fluttering kisses all over her body, every spot he could reach was not left alone, while the rhythm of their bodies never ceased._

_ Stars exploded, and the conception of a little girl was now fulfilled. _

_ They lay panting, slick bodies holding tightly like there was no tomorrow. Somehow they knew….there was no tomorrow._

* * *

><p><p>

Bellatrix' eyes did not hold fear, but only longing for peace as she was consumed by memories. Only one word was on her lips as they met the rotted flesh of the dementor.

"Sirius…."

* * *

><p>AN; so what do you think? a little sad, i know. i've got a soft spot fot Bellatrix and Sirius. That Black charm eh? But again, one of my old onshots I figured I'd publish ...please tell me what you think!


End file.
